This disclosure relates to a reciprocating saw blade for filleting and preparing fish.
Traditionally, filleting and preparing fish can be done using a standard fillet knife. Fillet knives have thin flexible blade that allows better control when filleting fish. Such feature allows the blade to easily slide through fish meat. Such method can be effective when used for preparing minimal portions of small fish but can be time-consuming, tiresome, and repetitive once it is used for larger fish such as tuna, and or salmon. Another method for preparing fish involves using a double bladed knife. Double bladed knife can minimize the time in filleting the fish since it can be used to cut through both side of the fish at the same time. Thus, separating the fillets from the bones of the fish. However, such method can also damage the meat as it goes through the double bladed knife since the meat can be caught in between the two blades of the knife. Moreover, since meat can be caught in between the two blades, cleaning double bladed knife can be tedious.
As such it would be useful to have a reciprocating saw blade for filleting and preparing fish.